


Candy

by JohnOfMars



Category: Gideon the Ninth - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOfMars/pseuds/JohnOfMars
Summary: <280 characters challenge
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Dulcinea Septimus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Candy

Gideon heard crinkling in the solarium and as she peeked, she saw Dulcinea, with screwed up face and fumbling hands.

Flimsy? A novel? No, it was small? Dulci flopped back into repose and *sighed*, then turned and winked at Gideon. 

She said wryly "Want some candy?"


End file.
